Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 May 2016
02:01 Załóżmy, że strona ma https:// na przedzie, a Ty wpiszesz zamiast tego http:// wywali Ci ten sam komunikat. 02:02 Ja nie chcę tracić konta... Już tego nie ma a ja boję się o konto 02:03 Przestań tragizować. 02:03 Nic Ci i Twojemu kontu nie będzie. 02:04 Diodełe o/ 02:04 (hi) 02:04 Hey. 02:05 o/ 02:05 Damiranc1: ja raz zapomniałem swojego maila i hasła, a konto cudem odzyskałem. 02:06 Hej 02:06 Ale chodzi mi o atak hakerski który niedawno wystąpił na wikiach 02:07 Nie płacz, nic Ci nie będzie. 02:07 Hey Rzymek! 02:07 Hej, hej Marshuk 02:08 Nie płaczę XD 02:08 elo 02:08 Rzymek <3 02:08 Ex <3 02:08 o/ 02:08 Hey Az. 02:11 Ostatnio mam takie rozkminy 02:11 .v. 02:14 Hej Nowo o/ 02:14 Hey Nowuś! 02:15 Cześć 02:15 Hej o/ 02:19 http://9gag.com/gag/aeGBgjp 02:19 ^^ 02:26 ... 02:29 o/ 02:29 Azazel poka bydlaka 02:30 * Azazel Lacharses pokazuje 02:30 No i dobrze 02:30 Hey 02:39 Kiedy ona wejdzie na ten czat?! 02:40 http://9gag.com/gag/a97GrVm 02:40 Kto? 02:40 Sajko? 02:29 o/ 02:29 Azazel poka bydlaka 02:30 * Azazel Lacharses pokazuje 02:30 No i dobrze 02:30 Hey 02:39 Kiedy ona wejdzie na ten czat?! 02:40 http://9gag.com/gag/a97GrVm 02:40 Kto? 02:40 Sajko? 02:42 ... 02:56 No a kto? 02:57 Co za zapłon. .v. 02:57 A skąd mam wiedzieć kogo miałaś na myśli? :v 03:04 . 03:06 Hey 03:19 ktoś ze mną popisze? :( 02:40 Kto? 02:40 Sajko? 02:42 ... 02:56 No a kto? 02:57 Co za zapłon. .v. 02:57 A skąd mam wiedzieć kogo miałaś na myśli? :v 03:04 . 03:06 Hey 03:19 ktoś ze mną popisze? :( 03:24 Czołem waszmościom o/ 03:29 Sława! o/ 02:40 Kto? 02:40 Sajko? 02:42 ... 02:56 No a kto? 02:57 Co za zapłon. .v. 02:57 A skąd mam wiedzieć kogo miałaś na myśli? :v 03:04 . 03:06 Hey 03:19 ktoś ze mną popisze? :( 03:24 Czołem waszmościom o/ 03:29 Sława! o/ 04:05 Pani Hetman o/ 04:05 Heej 04:09 to nie hetman 04:09 to Kyu 04:11 elooo 04:12 Cześć. 04:14 farmienie edycji here 04:17 hej Kuro <3 ^^ 04:17 Hej Rzymek <3 02:40 Kto? 02:40 Sajko? 02:42 ... 02:56 No a kto? 02:57 Co za zapłon. .v. 02:57 A skąd mam wiedzieć kogo miałaś na myśli? :v 03:04 . 03:06 Hey 03:19 ktoś ze mną popisze? :( 03:24 Czołem waszmościom o/ 03:29 Sława! o/ 04:05 Pani Hetman o/ 04:05 Heej 04:09 to nie hetman 04:09 to Kyu 04:11 elooo 04:12 Cześć. 04:14 farmienie edycji here 04:17 hej Kuro <3 ^^ 04:17 Hej Rzymek <3 03:29 Sława! o/ 04:05 Pani Hetman o/ 04:05 Heej 04:09 to nie hetman 04:09 to Kyu 04:11 elooo 04:12 Cześć. 04:14 farmienie edycji here 04:17 hej Kuro <3 ^^ 04:17 Hej Rzymek <3 04:30 hejka 04:34 cześć 04:35 Czołem waćpanu o/ 04:35 ahoj kamracie 04:36 a zarazem bracie 04:36 jak to Polska szlachta mówiła 04:38 A prawda-li, prawda 04:38 A skąd u waszmości taka wiedza? ^^ 04:39 z ciekawoście 04:39 ciekawości* 04:30 hejka 04:34 cześć 04:35 Czołem waćpanu o/ 04:35 ahoj kamracie 04:36 a zarazem bracie 04:36 jak to Polska szlachta mówiła 04:38 A prawda-li, prawda 04:38 A skąd u waszmości taka wiedza? ^^ 04:39 z ciekawoście 04:39 ciekawości* 04:51 . 04:34 cześć 04:35 Czołem waćpanu o/ 04:35 ahoj kamracie 04:36 a zarazem bracie 04:36 jak to Polska szlachta mówiła 04:38 A prawda-li, prawda 04:38 A skąd u waszmości taka wiedza? ^^ 04:39 z ciekawoście 04:39 ciekawości* 04:51 . 05:19 Wasza miłość o/ 05:20 elo 05:20 xD 05:20 mordo 05:20 Hej Jan, hej Rycerz mordo 05:20 Masz jakieś fajne autystyczne arty? 05:20 czekaj spytam grubego 05:22 nie ale mam lesbijskie podchody retsu 05:22 x'D 05:22 MWś takie piękne 05:23 Coo 05:23 xD 05:23 no do jakiejś laski sięprzystawia 05:23 i mi to wysyła 05:23 a jako fan lesbijek zgodziłem się 05:23 ehhh 05:23 Damn 05:24 ale mam coś lepszego 05:24 zaraz ci wyślę 05:24 okok 05:26 Czołem waszmości o/ 05:31 dobry 05:32 Czołem waćpannie o/ 05:24 ale mam coś lepszego 05:24 zaraz ci wyślę 05:24 okok 05:26 Czołem waszmości o/ 05:31 dobry 05:32 Czołem waćpannie o/ 05:40 Hej 05:40 Witaj Janie 05:41 O, pan Armadura 05:41 Czołem waćpanu o/ 05:48 Helou 05:49 Czołem, panie szlachcic o/ 05:49 Witam ślachcica 06:04 yo 06:06 o ja tu jestem 06:06 lol 06:06 yo 06:11 yo riv 06:11 yo Nos 05:41 Czołem waćpanu o/ 05:48 Helou 05:49 Czołem, panie szlachcic o/ 05:49 Witam ślachcica 06:04 yo 06:06 o ja tu jestem 06:06 lol 06:06 yo 06:11 yo riv 06:11 yo Nos 06:32 Panie Szlachcic 06:32 Tak? 06:32 A czy odbywałeś waść w ostatnim czasie jakie wyprawy tajemnicze? 06:34 Czy ja wiem, dzisiaj nielegalnie przebywałem na dachu opuszczonej fabryki wyrobów cementowych i sztuczneo kamienia 06:36 Ohoho 06:36 To pewno słynnym zbójnikiem waćpan jesteś :D 06:37 ano 06:37 Dobry. 06:38 Czołem waszmości o/ 06:38 yo 06:41 yo 06:41 "Ja składam kandydature na moderatore tekstu ponieważ: Jestem odpowiedzialny Nie łamię zasad Mam mnóstwo wolnego czasu To jest moje zainteresowanie" 06:41 Meh, poważne podania poważnych osób. 06:42 xd 06:42 Wiedziałam, że jak wejdę na CP to lekko się uśmiechnę. 06:42 Wasza miłość, toć kandydat najlepszy z najlepszych ^^ 06:42 Meh, mam chyba dzisiaj smutny dzień. 06:42 Nie, najlepsze podanie 06:42 to od Narysowanego Kota 06:43 elo 06:43 Wiem, domyśliłem się ^^ 06:43 "Mam doświadczenie na Cpw." 06:43 Nie wiem, jakie, chyba w otrzymywaniu banów. 06:43 doświadczenie seksualne 06:43 x'D 06:43 poza tym 06:43 piniak jest chyba smutny 06:43 Czemu? 06:43 skoro nikt nie postuje wspaniałomyślnych prac 06:43 na jego wątek 06:43 yo 06:43 chciałem postować ale gruby się pruł że upublicznianie mordy 06:44 Zachęciłam ludzi z rakowej grupy, by wstawili. 06:44 Czołem o/ 06:44 no i co? 06:44 Ale oni się jarają bardziej tygodniem anime. 06:44 co? 'xDDD 06:44 Ale wait, odwołali tydzień anime 06:45 Wowow, Maria Czubaszek nie żyje. 06:45 kto to jest? 06:45 Dziennikarka 06:45 bardziej bym się przejął jakby umarł Anders Breivik 06:45 Znana z tego najczęściej, że była za aborcją. 06:46 nic nowego 06:46 Breivik wygrał ostatnio jakiś proces. 06:46 wiem 06:46 że może bzikać x'DDD 06:46 takie łatwe zadanie z matmy, tu musi być podstęp! 06:46 Noo i pewnie dostanie jakąś tam nowszą część gry. 06:47 Pewnie jest szczęśliwy 06:32 Panie Szlachcic 06:32 Tak? 06:32 A czy odbywałeś waść w ostatnim czasie jakie wyprawy tajemnicze? 06:34 Czy ja wiem, dzisiaj nielegalnie przebywałem na dachu opuszczonej fabryki wyrobów cementowych i sztuczneo kamienia 06:36 Ohoho 06:36 To pewno słynnym zbójnikiem waćpan jesteś :D 06:37 ano 06:37 Dobry. 06:38 Czołem waszmości o/ 06:38 yo 06:41 yo 06:41 "Ja składam kandydature na moderatore tekstu ponieważ: Jestem odpowiedzialny Nie łamię zasad Mam mnóstwo wolnego czasu To jest moje zainteresowanie" 06:41 Meh, poważne podania poważnych osób. 06:42 xd 06:42 Wiedziałam, że jak wejdę na CP to lekko się uśmiechnę. 06:42 Wasza miłość, toć kandydat najlepszy z najlepszych ^^ 06:42 Meh, mam chyba dzisiaj smutny dzień. 06:42 Nie, najlepsze podanie 06:42 to od Narysowanego Kota 06:43 elo 06:43 Wiem, domyśliłem się ^^ 06:43 "Mam doświadczenie na Cpw." 06:43 Nie wiem, jakie, chyba w otrzymywaniu banów. 06:43 doświadczenie seksualne 06:43 x'D 06:43 poza tym 06:43 piniak jest chyba smutny 06:43 Czemu? 06:43 skoro nikt nie postuje wspaniałomyślnych prac 06:43 na jego wątek 06:43 yo 06:43 chciałem postować ale gruby się pruł że upublicznianie mordy 06:44 Zachęciłam ludzi z rakowej grupy, by wstawili. 06:44 Czołem o/ 06:44 no i co? 06:44 Ale oni się jarają bardziej tygodniem anime. 06:44 co? 'xDDD 06:44 Ale wait, odwołali tydzień anime 06:45 Wowow, Maria Czubaszek nie żyje. 06:45 kto to jest? 06:45 Dziennikarka 06:45 bardziej bym się przejął jakby umarł Anders Breivik 06:45 Znana z tego najczęściej, że była za aborcją. 06:46 nic nowego 06:46 Breivik wygrał ostatnio jakiś proces. 06:46 wiem 06:46 że może bzikać x'DDD 06:46 takie łatwe zadanie z matmy, tu musi być podstęp! 06:46 Noo i pewnie dostanie jakąś tam nowszą część gry. 06:47 Pewnie jest szczęśliwy 06:48 Ej, dzisiaj jest eurowizja? 06:48 wykorzystywanie debilizmów Norweskiego rządu zawsze na propsie 06:48 nie wiem 06:48 Tak 06:48 Dziś, o 21:00 06:49 boże 06:49 O, to może pierwszy raz od X czasu włączę telewizję w internecie. 06:49 Do spania 06:49 Do umierania. 06:49 Jeezu, ale mam dzisiaj wisielczy nastrój. 06:49 mój brat się na mnie obraził xD 06:50 bo mu powiedziałem że od zawsze wolałbym mieć siostrę 06:50 Ojej x'D 06:50 od kopniaków się nigdy nie obraża 06:50 a od takiego czegoś się obraził x'D 06:50 no ja jego nie ogarniam 06:51 ostatnim razem siętak obraził jak mu wytłumaczyłem co to znaczy pierworodny 06:52 Ahh 06:52 Bójki między rodzeństwem to coś pięknego. 06:52 Ja nic Piniakowi teraz nie zrobię, nawet bana nie mogę mu dać. 06:52 Chociaż nie. 06:52 Mogę zabrać uprawnienia i powiedzieć "bo nie było Cię na imprezie urodzinowej, muahaha". 06:53 ty cwaniaku x'D 06:54 ale z tego co zauważyłem 06:54 to będziesz za niedługo miała już 2 cżłonków rodziny w administracji 06:54 family business hehehehe 06:54 "Nie zaspokoiłeś mnie dobrze poprzedniej nocy, odbieram Ci uprawnienia". 06:55 "O, zabierasz mnie na randkę? Na zachętę dam Ci biuro". 06:55 x'D 06:55 patologiczna wikia 06:55 komunistyczna 06:55 "Hehehe, myślisz, że możesz tak kłamać? A mam Ci wbić na konto na Wiki i zabrać Twoje biurko, bejbe?" 06:56 no i widzisz 06:56 jakie demokracja kreuje 06:56 patologie 06:56 Jaka demokracja? 06:56 Jest komunizm. 06:56 była demokracja 06:56 ale praktycznie każda demokracja kończy się wtedy gdy jedna osoba zdecyduje sięzłąpać resztę za mordy 06:56 Za czasów Karu też był komunizm 06:56 i nałożyć własne zasady 06:56 co propsuję 06:56 Dostałam stołek, bo pokazałam nogi. 06:57 to brzmi tak bardzo nieprawdopodobnie że nie wierzę że to prawda x'D 06:57 Ty dostałeś stołek, bo dałeś mu link do Włatców 06:57 a wiesz co jest najlepsze? 06:57 robię teraz logi 06:57 Ja też x'D 06:57 dla potomnych 06:58 ogólnie to proszę wycofać swoje zgłoszenia 06:58 ponieważ wszystko jest ustawione 06:58 dziękuje dobranoc x'D 06:58 x'D 06:58 #Wycofane 06:58 Dziękuję, dobranoc. 06:59 O, albo skasuję logi. 06:59 Nie będzie niczego. 06:59 przeczytałam dziękuję, faknoc 06:59 ;-; 06:59 co co co 07:00 nie ma takiej opcji x'D 07:00 Zostawię te logi z Lokim 07:00 Bo są piękne. 07:01 skitraj je do słoika po ogórach 07:01 Okno wiadomości zostało wyczyszczone. 07:01 x'D 07:01 O kurde, zapisały się. 07:01 a myślsiz że co te moje edycje same się nabiją? 07:01 Jejciuniuniu 07:01 Jutro piątek, 13. 07:01 jutro matury~ 07:01 i sprawdzian z matmy 07:01 x'DDD 07:02 do którego oczywiście wiele umiem 07:02 Brawo. 07:02 Matma jest łatwa. 07:02 dobry panie 07:02 widzę, że swój 07:03 O/ 07:03 >matma 07:03 >łatwa 07:03 wybierrz jedno 07:03 jeszcze gemotria 07:03 chyba, że się mylę 07:03 jak to jest że bez problemu robię funkcje liniowe a nie pamiętam nawet wzoru na pole trapezu x'D 07:03 Ez. 07:03 bo jak tak przeglądam pana profil, nieciekawie to wygląda 07:04 Jako jedyna na roku miałam +4 na koniec matmy 07:04 A dlaczego? 07:04 Bo uczyłam się do kolosa 3 godziny. 07:04 A dlaczego? Bo jestem mądra. 07:04 e tam 07:04 dostałaśza zdjęcie nóg 07:05 ... Może. 07:05 Wątek:122536 07:05 Czytam. 07:05 I płaczę. 07:06 odkopywanie starych wątków here 07:06 Nie mam z czego się śmiać 07:07 memixy się skończyły 07:07 W sumie mogę nawet wejść na tablicę Karu. 07:07 Taka zdesperowana jestem. 07:07 jezu znowu osoby które widzę peirwszy raz na oczy się zgłaszają x'D 07:07 Ale boję się, że mój rak dostanie raka. 07:08 z kamerą wśród wielbłądów 07:08 x'D 07:09 Rycek! 07:09 Coś za mną chodzi#comm-123774 07:09 Czy ta chusteczka śmierdzi jak chloroform? 07:09 Hehe. 07:10 Hehehe. 07:10 * XDemon666 podaje chusteczkę 07:11 sory mam dziewczynę demon 07:11 a po za tym nieletnich nie tykam 07:11 ale mogę ci załatwić lokiego jak chcesz 07:11 on lubi młode 07:11 bardzo młode 07:13 kyu 07:13 https://media.8ch.net/cec/src/1435946648929.gif 07:13 x'DDD 07:13 ceś 07:13 Ceś kobieto. 07:13 Czołem, mości Starosto o/ 07:14 kyryl plz 07:14 mylę cię z pniekiem 07:14 przez avke 07:15 https://media.8ch.net/cec/src/1435945916281.png 07:15 I dobrze. 07:15 Ja i Piniak to jedność. 07:15 Jak klejnoty. 07:15 no co ty x'D 07:17 x'D 07:18 Apogeum durnoty. 07:18 Jejku, co ja robię ze swoim wolnym czasem 07:18 . 07:18 Boże 07:18 rak mojego raka ma raka 07:19 świrujesz 07:21 Czołem waszmości o/ 2016 05 12